1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cooling device, in particular, to a cooling structure arranged on an interface card.
2. Description of Prior Art
Nowadays, the development of modern personal computer is advancing with each passing day. Personal computer user not only asks for high processing speed, but also pays much attention to high stability. Since of the significant progress of IC technology, a chip originally containing only tens of transistors has developed into a chip currently containing over ten millions of transistors, following the breakthrough of the micro- and nano-technology. Although the progress on technology has the advantages to notably lower down the price of personal computer and, in large scale, enhance the function of electronic component, the cooling ability is, however, often frequently unable to keep up with the development of manufacturing process, due to the lack of package technique of electronic component.
On the other hand, the enhancement of processing speed of personal computer is often dependent upon the functional combination of interface cards to thereby develop the effectiveness thereof. Taking the graphic display card for example, in order to satisfy the requirement of consumer, manufacturers successively introduce innovative products with faster processing speed, so that the working time pulse of the chip on an innovative graphic display card is frequently over thousand millions hertz (Hz) while, under such high frequency working speed, all circuit dispositions are packaged within an IC chip with a size of only 1.2 cm2, which will occur overheating problem derived from the continuous collisions among electrons.
Therefore, if the high heat generated from the graphic display card can not be removed through the cooling structure designed effectively then, not only the consuming power will be increased, but also the electronic element will be damaged to therefore shrink the life thereof, seriously influencing the effectiveness, reliability and stability of a processor. Therefore, how to get rid of the heat arisen from the chip on the interface card so effectively to ensure a normal operation of personal computer has become a most noted problem for both the manufactures and the users of the interface card.
Currently, there are two kinds of methods commonly used for removing the heat generated from the interface cards in a personal computer; namely, one is air-cooling heat sink, and the other is water-cooling heat sink. In an air-cooling heat sink, fin and fan are two major constituting components. The heat sink, comprised of a plurality of fins made of metallic material, will significantly increase the cooling area to dissipate the heat accumulated therein, and large amount of heat is further carried away by the forced convection produced by fan, whereby an efficient cooling will be effected upon the chip of the interface card. Such heat sink is not only structured simply, but also able to fulfill a satisfactory effectiveness.
However, for such air-cooling heat sink, when each time one design has been created, most manufacturers have to make a prototype, and an efficiency test is then undergone accordingly. Therefore, the temperature reduced by such air-cooling heat sink is quite limited, because large amount of heat still can not be carried away quickly.
On the other hand, a water-cooling heat sink commonly takes a shell-tube heat exchanger as a mainly designing body. As shown in FIG. 1, a water block 10a carries away the heat generated in heat source by making heat exchange therewith, wherein water having high heat capacity is employed. However, if the water block 10a connected onto the interface card 20a is poorly design, it may incur a misgiving that an accident water leakage may damage the electronic component 201a disposed upon the interface card 20a. Since a container 12 has to be arranged in the mainframe for such heat sink for accommodating water, a pump 14a is further needed. The contour design of this container 12 also requires sufficient cooling ability, such that a material having high heat capacity is provided for this kind of heat dissipation. However, under a long time operation, which in turn creates high temperature circumstance, the cooling ability of this kind of heat sink will still be notably degraded, due to the continuous raise of water temperature.